Friendship lessons/Season three
The Crystal Empire - Part 2 :Princess Celestia: Twilight, as I understand it, Spike brought Princess Cadance the Crystal Heart because you weren't sure how quickly you could find a way to escape the tower. You weren't willing to risk the future of the citizens of the Crystal Empire in an effort to guarantee your own. Far better that I have a student who understands the meaning of self-sacrifice than one who only looks out for her own best interests. Too Many Pinkie Pies The report for this episode is written by Pinkie Pie. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :It's great to have fun, but it's even greater to have great friends. And having lots of friends means that you sometimes have to make choices as to who you'll spend your time with. But that's okay, because good friends will always give you lots of opportunities to have fun. So even if you're missing out, it's never for long. :::Respectfully yours, '' :::''Pinkie Pie One Bad Apple :Apple Bloom: Y'see Babs, we were tryin' to get you back for bein' a big bully... :Scootaloo: Then Applejack told us about how you were being bullied back in Manehattan. :Sweetie Belle: And we figured out you were just doing it to avoid getting picked on in Ponyville. But, by then... ''we were the ones being bullies.'' And... Oh, why does life have to be so ironic?! :Apple Bloom: Guess what we're trying to say is... :Cutie Mark Crusaders: We're sorry. :Babs Seed: blows I'm sorry too. :Applejack: sighs Y'know, this all could've been avoided if y'all just came to me in the very beginning. :Sweetie Belle: That's what I'' kept on saying! Magic Duel :'Twilight Sparkle': My magic alone wasn't powerful enough to take on the Alicorn Amulet head to head, ''so I needed to use a different kind of magic – the magic of friendship. Sleepless in Ponyville :Princess Luna: Hmmm... Is the headless horse really what frightens you the most? :Scootaloo: Mm-mm. I'm afraid Rainbow Dash will find out I'm not as tough as she thinks I am. :Princess Luna: Everypony has fears, Scootaloo. Everypony must face them in their own way. But they must be faced, or the nightmares will continue. ... Face your fears! Wonderbolts Academy :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, well that "effective tactic" nearly took out my friends! No disrespect ma'am, but there's a big difference between pushing yourself as hard as you can, and just being reckless. And if being reckless is what gets rewarded around here, if that's what it means to be a Wonderbolt, then I don't want any part of it. Apple Family Reunion The report for this episode is written by Applejack. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Today I learned a great lesson about family, which, if you think about it, is the first group of friends you ever met. Turns out that when you're with folks you care about, you don't have to do much to make that time memorable. Even the simplest of activities can take on a whole lotta meanin'! And you'll find that you'll remember the who long after you've forgotten the what. :::Your humble subject, :::Applejack Spike at Your Service :Applejack: I know this "code" thing's important to you, but if something like this comes up in the future, think maybe we could go back to ''my code—say, "That's what friends do"—and leave it at that?'' I promise I won't think of you as any less noble. Keep Calm and Flutter On :Discord: I like it better my way, but I guess when you're friends you can't always have things exactly your way all the time, eh? :... :Twilight Sparkle: You were right when you said Fluttershy would be the one to find the way to reform Discord. By treating Discord as a friend, she got him to realize that friendship was actually important to him. And something that, once he had, he didn't want to lose. :Fluttershy: Go on. Say it... :Discord: groans Alright. Friendship is magic. Just for Sidekicks :Rainbow Dash: Huh, bummer Spike had to miss out on all this. He woulda' had fun here. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm sure he's having a great time watching all the critters back at home. :Applejack: Think he's still got a handle on things? :Twilight Sparkle: If he's staying calm and collected, I bet he's doing a terrific job as a leader. :Spike: Go ahead, Bunny. Do your worst. I deserve it. I ignored you, tried to pawn you off on someone else, I didn't take these silly things out, or fluff them like I was supposed to. I wasn't really thinking of you at all. Any of you. I just wanted the jewels. I hope you'll all forgive me someday. Games Ponies Play :Rainbow Dash: sighs You know, it feels good to help others get something they always wanted but never had. Almost as good as getting it yourself. Almost. Magical Mystery Cure :Twilight Sparkle: A little while ago, my teacher and mentor Princess Celestia sent me to live in Ponyville. She sent me to study friendship, which is something I didn't really care much about. But now, on a day like today, I can honestly say I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for the friendships I've made with all of you. Each one of you taught me something about friendship, and for that, I will always be grateful. Today, I consider myself the luckiest pony in Equestria. Thank you, friends. Thank you, everypony! Category:Lists